Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld otherwise known simply as the Homeworld, is a major location in the animated series Steven Universe. It is the home planet of the Gem race and is the main headquarters for the Homeworld Gems as well as the capital for the Gem Empire. Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. What is known, however, is that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority. According to Bismuth, there are Gem "Elites", who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet due to the drastic terraforming. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way Galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since the Rebellion]] to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Homeworld in its entirety was shown for the first time in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", where the planet is shown to be a shattered ring world. Two sets of dark blue rings surround the planet, where its rocky chunks are still held relatively close together by gravity. The surface of the chunks themselves is where the Gem Empire resides, mostly white with small shades of other colors such as pink, blue and yellow mixed in as well. It is currently unknown what kind of catastrophic event has caused the planet to be shattered to the degree shown. The glossy surface of the planet is the dense cityscape carved into its natural surface. The planet has a pink-colored atmosphere breathable by humans, and a similar level of gravity to that of Earth. Above the planet's surface are layers of dense, artificial infrastructure. The architecture is geometrical, with many of the buildings taking the forms of crystalline structures or inverted pyramids. The sides of many buildings are dotted with dark, neatly-arranged holes. Translucent tubes connect many of the buildings, entering through these holes. Flashes of colored light can be seen travelling along the tubes, although their purpose is unknown. Deep, dark pits lead down into the planet's abandoned surface. The actual surface of Homeworld is dead, wasted, and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. Dotted around the planet's surface are abandoned Gem structures. Some of the abandoned structures include ancient obelisks resembling the newer ones placed on the upper levels. The old broken statues left behind appear to be fusions, implying that when the original surface began to die Homeworld Gems began to expand upwards, leaving old buildings and some aspects of their culture behind. Homeworld's authoritarian, imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike, inhumane society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. Locations Unknown City Homeworld is home to a highly advanced city. Skyscrapers can be seen with thin white tubes connecting them. Lights of different colors can be seen travelling through these tubes. There are also white pedestals with red inverted triangles on top. At the bottom of one of the skyscrapers are cell-like structures, very similar to the cells inside of the Gem Warship. There is a white flower-like mechanism in the city attached to an anvil and a circular black smokestack on top, looking identical in design to the Roaming Eye ships. In the distance, green tubes can be seen connecting to triangular structures, and there are also black inverted pyramids which are identical to the Pyramid Temple on Earth. White Diamond's ship can also be seen in the distance. Known Locations *'Docking Bay': There is a building inside of the city with a lime green interior. Gems enter the docking bay to park and exit their ships. *'Trial Building': While it is unknown if the trial building is in the same building as the docking bay, it is also located in this city. There is an empty pink room for the defendant to stay in until their trial, which connects to a trial room, where court cases take place. The exterior of the building is black and the shape of the Roaming Eye. *'Deep Cavern': Below the trial building is a large, gaping hole in the ground. It is surrounded by walls of different shapes, taking on strange appearances compared to structures on Earth. Notable wall designs have a similar appearance to cheese graters. The excavation site also has white tubes with different colored beams flowing through. *'Diamond Palaces': The palaces where the Diamonds live, in the center of the building has the original symbol with the huge diamond shaped where the throne room is, and on the corners where the palaces are also the small diamond shaped. In "Together Alone", at daytime, the buildings are gray and at night, the buildings turned to colored. **'Diamond's Ship Docking Bay': Shown in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", when Pink Diamond's Ship landed on Homeworld, it landed on the docking bay. The docking bay has four platform and a big square where all gems assemle. At the corners of the platform are four additional platforms where ships may land which it has colored buildings and on top of the roof of the palaces. **'Pink Diamond's Palace': The palace building is entirely pink which it's part of the Diamond Palaces where Pink Diamond's Ship is on the top of the roof. The interior is Pink Diamond's old room. It has a high ceiling and a hexagonal shape, with light pink glittering walls, a dark pink curtained window overlooking the Diamond Ship Docking Bay, and pink bubbles decorating the room. The diamond button to open the door to the tunnel with the moving pillars and has big seat, the table with little rocks, a vase, a destabilizer, a twizzler, a jewel, and two roses and the hologram picture. Then in "Together Alone", the old room now filled with his furnitures from his home on Earth what the Pebbles worked all night. **'Yellow Diamond's Extraction Chamber': This room appears to be the Homeworld equivalent of a sauna. The building is entirely yellow, with two large statues crossing spears over the entrance, and the current Great Diamond Authority insignia on the door. The interior is full of steam, with large seating for the Diamonds, two large statues with waterfalls coming from their mouths, and the steam vent in the small center triangle of the current Great Diamond Authority symbol. **'Blue Diamond's Pool Chamber': The building is entirely blue, with the statue walls and the original symbol on the top of the door and another on the door. The interior is full of water and a waterfall, the original Great Diamond Authority symbol in the center of the door frame and Gem Language written on either side of the door frame, and a walkway leading to the inner chamber. The pool itself is rectangular, and has three large steps with three large pipes running under them, in which large streams of water seem to flow. Each of the four corners of the pool is decorated with one of the four colors from the original Great Diamond Authority symbol. At the bottom of the pool is a drain stopper moldeled after the original Great Diamond Authority logo. **'Diamond Throne Room': The throne room has four colored thrones positioned like the original Diamond Authority symbol where White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Diamond sit. *'Prison Tower': The tower, where Gems are prisoned as punishment, even presumably for Pink Diamond, is dark grayish, simply has a dark interior. Abandoned Area At the bottom of the cavern is the abandoned surface area of Homeworld. Being partially underground, (due to above ground structures) the area receives little light, and is very dark. The area is barren, covered in dirt and rock. Many tree-like shapes connect the walls together closer to the ground. Pedestals protrude from the ground, and old statues of Gems and fusions can be seen scattered around. Some pedestals have text on them written in the Gem Language. There is another hole in the ground that leads to an abandoned Kindergarten facility. Known Locations Abandoned Kindergarten: Going through another hole in the ground leads to a dark cave. At the end of the cave is a humongous Kindergarten, with holes scattered everywhere that are seemingly endless. Going through a entryway in a wall leads to another part of the Kindergarten, where the Off Colors live. This Kindergarten is completely underground. Yellow Diamond's Unknown Base Yellow Diamond's Unknown Moon Base is a location first seen in "Message Received", when Peridot contacts Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl through the communicator. Not much is known about Yellow Diamond's control room, aside from the fact that it appears to be in space, and near or inside of an asteroid field. In "Message Received", Yellow Diamond is seen in the control room using holographic terminals to access information quickly. These terminals presumably possess the same functionality as the Moon Base terminals. It is similar in style and technology to the Moon Base, though they are not identical. Only a white floating chair atop a stepped diamond-shaped altar can be seen from the inside, seemingly where Yellow Diamond works. There is a large glass wall made up of triangular panels separating the control room from the outside where several asteroids float in space both near and far. Gem Controlled Planets and Moons Other various Gem-inhabited planets have been mentioned, while none have been seen. Upsilon-9 Emerald mentions that Lars and the Off Colors crashed her personal shuttle on the planet Upsilon-9. Upsilon is the 20th letter of the Greek alphabet, which has a value of 400 in the system of Greek numerals. The symbol of Upsilon (Y or u), or variations thereof, has been used for particle physics and linguistics, among other things; in the context of astrophysics and physical cosmology, a symbol of Upsilon refers to the mass-to-light ratio (the quotient between a spacial volume's mass and it's luminosity). It is also known as "Pythagoras' letter" or "the Samian letter", as Pythagoras used it as "an emblem of the path of virtue or vice." Klavius 7 The Sun Incinerator was docked on the planet Klavius 7 and was heavily guarded by 67 elite Citrines, before being stolen by the Off Colors. Klavius 7's name may be inspired by the Clavius crater, one of the largest crater formations on Earth's moon, which was named after 16th century Jesuit priest, mathematician, and astronomer Christopher Clavius. Clavius is also the name of a fictional lunar settlement in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey literary universe, located in the same crater formation. Unknown Planet A Planet located in Sector 7 which was colonized by Yellow Diamond a long time ago. The planet itself is now mostly hollowed out and completely devoid of life. 'Jungle Moon' The moon which orbits the planet is still covered by a thick jungle and organic life. The Moon Base that was constructed on its surface is now abandoned and damaged by plant growth. Yellow Diamond's Asteroid Mines Yellow Diamond controls a number of asteroid mines, presumably guarded sites containing materials for Gem technology. Sectors Lars mentions that Emerald has been following him and the Off Colors since Sector 4, which it was the location of the Lars of the Stars, as Lars and the Off Colors have their more recent confrontation with Emerald. Sector 4 The location of the planet Klavius 7 where the Sun Incinerator departed and jump to hyperspace. Sector 7 This sector is the location of the Jungle Moon where Stevonnie' stranded after their conflict with Emerald, this sector shows to be a previous Homeworld colony as the planet where the moon is located shows to be terraformed. Other Three Sectors Mentioned to have been passed through by the Off Colors. Notable Technology *Anti-Gravity Technology *Communication technology **Diamond Communicato **Wailing Stones (now obsolete) **Zoomans' Earrings *Destabilizer weapons *Escape pod *Hourglass of Time *Limb Enhancers *Red Eye sentries *Replicator Wand *Robonoids **Plug Robonoids **Hand Robonoids **Flask Robonoids **Shattering Robonoids *Space Stations **Pink Diamond's Human Zoo Space Station *Tracking vessels **Roaming Eye ships *Tractor beam wands *Transport Ships **Aquamarine's Ship **Diamond Ships and Palaquins **Homeworld Dropships *Warp Pad *Warships (equipped with powerful beam weapons and destabilizer containment fields) **Destiny Destroyer (imperial warship) **Gem Warship **Hessonite's Warship Occupations Several occupations exist on homeworld and they're assigned to all gems each depending on what kind of gem they are. *Aristocrats (Sapphires) *Construction Workers (Bismuths) *Gladiators (Quartzes) *Kindergartners (Peridots) *Lawyers (Zircon) *Managers (Agates) *Philosophers (Sapphires) *Pilots (Nephrites) *Prosecuters (Zircons) *Rulers (Diamonds) *Servants (Pearls) *Soldiers (Rubies, Quartzes, Topazes) *Technicians (Peridots) *Terraformers (Lapis Lazulis) *Imperial Officers (Unknown) *Stragetic Management (Unknown) Caste System The Gem Homeworld maintains a very strict caste system based on the type of gems that inhabit the planet. Each gem is assigned a role based on their gemstone and it's used to assign each Gem their role in society, position on the social pyramid, and what privileges and purposes they serve. Anyone who deviates from this system is deemed defective. Due to the numbers of the various gems, they are often labeled by numbers (with the exception of the Diamonds). Diamonds The Diamonds are the highest on the caste and are referred to as matriarchs and are essentially the leaders of the Homeworld. Every diamond has their own followers and underlings that serve them and are deeply loyal to the diamonds. The Diamonds are often referred to as the Matriarchs and are the leaders of the Homeworld. They often categorize their followers such as when Sapphire was a member of Blue Diamond's "court" and Peridot saying that she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. Notable Diamonds *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *Pink Diamond (formerly) *White Diamond *Steven Universe Citrines Citrines are Quartz Gems who seem to be an elite caste of guards. The only Citrines mentioned in-show have been a group of sixty-seven elite Citrines, who are mentioned to have guarded Emerald's ship, the Sun Incinerator, on the planet Clavia-7. Notable Citrines *67 elite Citrines Emeralds Emeralds' roles in the caste system are unknown, but they seem to be high-ranking Gems with authority. The only Emerald shown has been a high-ranking Homeworld Emerald whose ship (the Sun Incinerator) was stolen by Lars and the Off Colors. Notable Emeralds *Emerald Quartzes Quartzes are the soldiers of the Homeworld society. In the caste system, they are reserved for soldiers and are meant to be elite warriors. They are notable for their tall height, large shoulders, and intimidating muscular build which makes them powerful fighters. Rose Quartz and Jasper are Quartzes and so is Amethyst even though she's too small as a result of "being in the ground for too long". Quartzes are often used as soldiers but can also serve as escorts and bodyguards. Quartzes are notably less numerous than Rubies however. Notable Quartzes *Rose Quartz (formerly) *Amethyst (technically) *8XL Amethyst *8XG Amethyst *8XJ Amethyst *Jasper *Skinny Jasper *Carnelian Agates Agates are an unknown caste in the gem caste system. The only known Agate is Holly Blue who is in charge of a group of Quartz soldiers in Pink Diamon's Zoo. While Agates don't lead battles, they seem to have administrative roles instead and manage certain gems. Notable Agates *Holly Blue Agate Rose Quartzs Rose Quartz gems are separate from regular Quartz despite both being soldiers. Rose Quartz are known for being defensive instead of offensive and serve in the military. Currently, every Rose Quartz gem is bubbled inside Pink Diamond's Zoo and will presumably remain bubbled forever as a means of Blue Diamon to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy while Yellow Diamond wants all of them shattered in response to one of them having started the rebellion. Notable Rose Quartz *Rose Quartz (formerly) Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis serve as terraformers and are tasked with terraforming planets that have fallen under gem control. Peridot states that they're partial to water and flying but their rank in the caste is unknown but presumably are either equal to or greater than Peridots in rank. Lapis Lazulis use water as a means of terraforming planets using massive bodies of water with ease (possibly explaining her enjoyment of farming). Notable Lapis Lazulis *Lapis Lazuli (formerly) Zircons Zircrons are servents of the Diamonds and are usually lawyers. They represent accused gems and other enemies of the Great Diamond Authority and help conduct trials on homeworld. They have no choice over their cases however, and usually defend or prosecute certain individuals based on which case a Zircon is assigned to. Notable Zircons *Defense Zircon *Prosecuting Zircon Aquamarines Aquamarines have another unknown positon but it appears to be more high-ranking. Aquamarine is the only known gem of her kind that exists and has a form of authority over other gems such as Topaz who she has complete authority over. She was sent to Earth to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Notable Aquamarines *Aquamarine Topazes Topazes have the role of soldiers as seen in Are You My Dad? where a fusion pair is sent to Earth along with Aquamarine to retrieve human "variants" for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Both are trapped in fusion and are proficient at suck skills. Topaz is seen under the subordination of Aquamarine meaning that they might have a lower position in the gem military. Notable Topazes *Topaz Nephrites Nephrites are in charge of piloting Homeworld Dropships to begin colonizing other planets, and may also serve as pilots for various other types of ships. Their rank in the caste system is never clearly stated, but it appears to be high considering they captain their own ships and Yellow Diamond was shown to contact a Nephrite captain directly in "Jungle Moon", something she would not do with a lower ranking Gem. Notable Nephrites *Nephrite (formerly) *Nephrite's Crewmates (formerly) *Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 Sapphires Sapphire Gems are aristocratic gems as described by Garnet and fit right into Gem nobility. Notable Sapphires *Sapphire (formerly) Bismuths Bismuth gems are builder gems. They're original purpose is to construct and build spires, buildings, and other structures meant for aristocratic gems. They help with building colonies for the construction of gem colonies on other planets. Due to their building nature, Bismuth gems are resistant to heat and other weather conditions. Notable Bismuths *Bismuth (formerly) Rubies Rubies are in the middle of the castre system. Ruby Gems are also soldiers but they are fitted for a more "common" role in Homeworld society. They're small and act mainly as bodyguards for high-ranking gems and other important gems as well. Notable Rubies *Homeworld Rubies *Doc Ruby *Eyeball Ruby *Navy Ruby *Leggy Ruby *Army Ruby *Ruby (formerly) Peridots Peridots have an unknown purpose at this time. They appear to mainly be technicians and manage Kindergartens set up around the universe and appear to fit in an engineer position. Peridots are higher than Pearls but aren't eligable to own one. Notable Peridots *Peridot (formerly) Pearls Pearls are at the bottom of the caste and are the lowest in Homeworld society. Pearls are only fit to serve as mere servants and servants only. They are to be domestic, ladie-in-waiting for their owners, silent, and obedient. Pearls are also seen serving high-ranking gems like Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond and have various color patterns to match their respective masters. Notable Pearls *Yellow Pearl *Blue Pearl *White Pearl *Pearl (formerly) Fusions Fusion Gems are weapons in the case of the caste system. Fusions are reserved only for war and are usually seen for cases of battle and are referred only as equipment and nothing more. Fusions are only meant to fuse when in cases of war and it's unorthodox, disgusted, embarrassing, and inappropriate for any Fusion Gem to be fused outside of battle such as when Jasper was disgusted with Garnet at the mere idea of her being a fusion outside of combat. Notable Fusions *Fusion Ruby (formerly) *Malachite Defective Gems Defective gems are an unofficial caste, but remain at the very bottom below Pearls. They're gems that are produced wrongly and serve no use for the Gem empire and are thus outcasts. If caught, they are to be arrested and shattered immediately. Corrupted Gems Corrupted Gems also known as the Gem Monsters are Gems who have become "corrupted", assuming a monstrous form. One of the main objectives of the Crystal Gems (other than their protection of humanity) is to defeat and contain the Corrupted Gems and hopefully cure them. These types of Gems do not exist on Homeworld and as such have no place in Gem society. Judicial Proceedings Judicial courts in Homeworld use a system similar to a hybrid of the adversarial and court systems, the main amalgamations being an inquisitorial cast of impartial individuals with no jury and an adversarial court proceeding. The accused is assigned an attorney to convince the Diamonds of negating further charges or the charge entirely. The accusing party, called the plaintiff, assigns a prosecutor to present the case against the accused and argue for their guilt. The court also contains a court reporter that transcribes everything that occurs in the courtroom and a court sketch artist to depict proceedings inside the courtroom. After hearing both sides' cases, the judges decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty and, if they are guilty, how and what will be the appropriate charge or sentence. The only case seen so far was when Steven (posing as Rose Quartz) was tried in front of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, acting as both judges and plaintiffs, with a Zircon being Steven's defense lawyer and another Zircon as the prosecutor of the case. Both of the Diamond's Pearls are also present, Yellow Pearl acting as the court reporter and Blue Pearl as the court sketch artist. Records On numerous occasions, it has been stated that the Gem Homeworld has records, cataloging different events in Gem history and facts about locations. It is unknown if reports that Gems must complete after missions are also cataloged in these records. The records are known to contain hundreds of years of reports cataloging the Rebellion which Peridot has read up on. The Defending Zircon says that records state Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz in front of her entire entourage. In addition, the records state that Pink Diamond was shattered outside of her own palanquin. Witnesses stated that Pink Diamond stepped out of her palanquin when Rose suddenly attacked her from the front. The records also state that all Gems were wiped out on Earth, according to Peridot. During "The Trial", Yellow Pearl writes down every event that takes place and tells Steven to state his name for the records. Punishment The Gem Homeworld is based around a very strict and authoritative society and as a result, they have various forms of punishment for disobedient Gems. *'Execution' (Shattering): The execution of Gems is a punishment reserved to those who are branded as traitors and defy the Great Diamond Authority. Rose Quartz stated to Pearl that if they'd lost the Rebellion, they'd be executed via shattering of the gemstone which would kill them entirely and Ruby was almost executed by Blue Diamond for fusing with Sapphire until Sapphire saved her. *'Harvesting': Harvesting is a form of punishment where Gems are forced into bubbles indefiitely and aren't released. This is shown where Peridot was concerned that the Crystal Gems did that to her when they imprisoned her following her capture. *'Forced Fusion': Possibly the worst punishment of them all, forced fusion is when Gems are forced against their will to fuse together. The Gem Mutants are a prime example as they are former members of the Crystal Gems that were forcibly fused together by Homeworld as punishment for treason. *'Corruption' – As punishment for The Rebellion, the Diamonds corrupted most of the remaining Gems on Earth by unknown means. *'Bubbling' – The Diamonds have every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's Zoo indefinitely both in memory of Pink Diamond and for being the Gem type that Rose Quartz was, who allegedly assassinated Pink Diamond. *'Conscious incarceration' – During the Rebellion, Homeworld forces recovered Lapis' gemstone and placed it in a mirror in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Crystal Gems from her. Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *White Diamond *Yellow Pearl *Blue Pearl *White Pearl *Holly Blue Agate *The "Famethyst" **"Skinny Jasper" **Carnelian **Amethysts "8XG, "8XJ", and "8XL" *Eyeball *Zircon (Prosecuting) (Inactive) *Zircon (Defense) (Inactive) *Aquamarine *Topazes *Pebbles *Comby Other Unknown Gems *Nephrite ("Bismuth") *Morganite ("Off Colors") *Unknown Quartz Warrior ("Sworn to the Sword") *Blue Diamond's Court ("The Answer") *Citrines ("Lars of the Stars") *Emerald's crew ("Lars of the Stars") *Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 ("Jungle Moon") Former Inhabitants *Crystal Gems **Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond **Garnet **Pearl **Ruby **Sapphire **Peridot **Bismuth **Bismuth's Friends ***Biggs Jasper ***"Crazy Lace" ***"Snowflake" ***"Tiger's Eye" ***"Larimar" ***"Beryl" ***"Serpentine" **Lapis Lazuli **Corrupted Gems ***Jasper ***Nephrite ****Nephrite's Crew *Off Colors **Padparadscha **Rutile Twins **Rhodonite **Fluorite **Lars Barriga *Hessonite *Squaridot/Peridot *Hessonite's Citrine Guards Unknown Inhabitants *Doc (In Space) *Army (In Space) *Navy (In Space) *Leggy (In Space) Gallery Galaxy Background.png|The Gem Homeworld as seen far from Earth. The Homewold.jpg|The Homeworld of the Gem species. Trivia *Homeworld invaded Earth and established the Kindergarten about 6,000 years prior to the events of the show, but was driven off by the Crystal Gems' war of rebellion 5,000 years ago. Based on the numbers given, they occupied Earth for at least a thousand years. *It is unknown if the planet has an actual name, as up to this point it has only been referred to as "Homeworld". *Pearl said that Earth was not a Gem-controlled planet, possibly inferring that some planets are under Gem occupation. **Later, in the episode "Cry for Help", Peridot states that Earth is a part of the "Crystal System", suggesting that Homeworld has incorporated its colonized worlds into a larger territorial body, and has categories for the star and solar systems. *** Interestingly, "Crystal Systems" are the classifications of gemstone structures, of which there are seven, each having characteristic shapes. The systems differ regarding the angles between faces and in some edges of equal length on each face. **In "It Could've Been Great", Peridot reveals that Homeworld is an imperialistic society, with several planets under their control. *It was first implied by Garnet in her verse of the extended theme that living as a fusion on Homeworld may be a practice that is looked down upon, which could be the reason why she willingly sided with the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion. **This is supported by Jasper's comments on Garnet during both "The Return" and "Jail Break". **Peridot also supported this theory by calling Garnet a "filthy war machine", implying that fusions on Homeworld are primarily used for war. **It is proven true in "The Answer" by how the members of Blue Diamond's court reacted to Ruby and Sapphire fusing for the first time, finding the fusion between two different Gems abhorrent. **This factor was again stated in "Off Colors" by Rhodonite when she was replaced by her unknown master, Morganite. *It is revealed in "When It Rains" that it does not rain on Homeworld since Peridot was not familiar with the phenomenon. This, along with Gems' non-organic physiology, may be indicative that Homeworld does not have an atmosphere. **However, this may not be the case since Lars has no problem breathing in "The Trial" and "Off Colors". **Pearl reveals that Homeworld does, indeed, have an atmosphere in "Legs From Here to Homeworld". *As revealed in "Familiar", Homeworld has a day and night cycle. *Peridot reveals in "Back to the Barn" that Homeworld is a caste society. *A Peridot with a Pearl servant is unheard of on Homeworld since Pearls are considered a luxury for higher classes like the Diamonds, as seen in "The Answer". *Peridot's lack of knowledge on the wheel hints that Homeworld's advancement has reached far enough that the wheel has become technologically obsolete and has passed out of use and general knowledge. *In "Too Far", Peridot is unfamiliar with the 24-hour terrestrial day and refers to it as a "rotation". However, she is familiar with the concepts of years, centuries, and eras. The exact specifics of Homeworld chronology remain unclear. *Gems refer to their designated Diamonds as "My Diamond". **As seen in the episodes "Message Received", Gems salute their Diamonds and other superiors by crossing their arms and forming a diamond with their hands. *Shown in "Message Received", "Back to the Moon", "That Will Be All", and "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Homeworld Gems distinguish themselves from others of their type via codes and serial numbers based on Facet and Cut. For instance, Peridot is identified as "Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG." **Judging by Peridot's twitter account having the name "Peridot5XG", it can be assumed that the cut portion of a Gem's identification serves as their principal means of identification. The facet code is most likely the era in which the Gem was created (2 for Peridot), followed by the official name of the facet. Since Eyeball's identification code also contains an F in its facet portion, it is possible that the F is merely a placeholder for Facet and that the final numbers following indicate the Gem's respective facet. *In "Log Date 7 15 2", it is shown that Homeworld's galaxy can be seen with the naked eye from Earth. *Although color may be a factor, it is currently unknown how gems are specifically distributed between the courts of each Diamond. *As Peridot was made on Homeworld, this proves that like Earth, Homeworld has Peridotite minerals. It is most likely that Homeworld has other similar minerals to Earth. *Due to Lapis' reaction to them in "Same Old World", and the fact that it does not rain on Homeworld, it can be presumed there are no trees on Homeworld. *In "Too Short to Ride", it is revealed that Homeworld is currently low on resources and, due to this, they are unable to create Gems with standard Gem abilities. However, the fact that Peridot is now known to possess ferrokinetic abilities suggests that resources are not as scarce as Peridot claims since the only standard Gem ability she is shown to lack is shapeshifting. *In addition to disliking fusion, Homeworld also seems to have an unfavorable view towards shapeshifting. Peridot calls it "an insult to your intended form." Jasper calls it "reshaping yourself outside your purpose." **However, similar to fusion, shapeshifting most likely does have a useful purpose for Homeworld for Era 1 Gems to be given this power in the first place. *Although the Gems speak English, they have their own writing system. *Bismuth's dialogue in the titular episode "Bismuth" indicates that Homeworld itself was untouched by "the Rebellion". *In "That Will Be All", it is revealed that the remaining Rose Quartzes are being held in bubbles, due to Blue Diamond not wanting to shatter them in keeping Pink Diamond's legacy. * In "Lars' Head", it is revealed that all Gems with no contact with Earth are under the impression that it was destroyed when the Diamonds attacked it. This suggests that false propaganda meant to uphold the Diamonds' image of superiority is spread throughout Homeworld. *As shown in "Off Colors", there appears to be water on Homeworld, seen dripping from the ceiling of the cave where Steven and Lars met the Rutile Twins. *Homeworld's environment is similar to the sci-fi futuristic world of Studio Ghibli's animated music video " " that was released in 1995. *Reflective surfaces appear to be extremely rare on Homeworld: when in "Catch and Release" Peridot glimpsed her reflection in a mirror, she was visibly surprised and regarded it with curiosity. **Her "smiling" at her reflection is a common action for primates unfamiliar with mirrors: this gesture shows they possess a sense of self, and permits them to see a part of their body – their teeth – that is normally hidden from sight. **The mirror Lapis was trapped in is an artifact from Era 1 which may have become obsolete by the time Peridot emerged (and, unlike Earth mirrors, it was not used as a looking-glass), or she may simply never had the chance to come across any such items. *According to Joe Johnston, Pearls are specially made for their owners and they are "programmed" to follow the orders of their masters. *Homeworld's concept of a technologically advanced planet with multiple levels is similar to the planet Coruscant of the Star Wars franchise. Category:Evil Realms Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence